


Save Me

by Ashratherose



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A/B/O, Abuse, Eren and Levi are both 13 at the start of the fic, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Eren, Omegaverse, Pining, Rape, Self Harm, Seperation, Trigger warnings:, child prostitution, this fic starts really dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 19,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashratherose/pseuds/Ashratherose
Summary: Sooo this is a dark fic cause that's how I roll.Thanks to his arsehole of an uncle, Levi finds himself starving once again. As he scrounges the back alleys for food, he finds something that might just give his pathetic existence meaning.





	1. Chapter 1

Stumbling through the dirty streets Levi cursed the piece of shit called Kenny. The fucker had once again shot their rent money up his arm and Levi was now forced to go from bin to bin like a fucking scab, it wasn't like the kids at school didn't pick on him enough as it was.

Rounding the corner, he couldn't help but scrunch his nose in disgust. The uneven cobbled stonework was littered with pools of stagnate water, he nearly wrote the road off completely, but found his feet carrying him along it like he was drawn by some invisible force. A few minutes later though he was adding said invisible force to the things he was cursing. 

Behind a bin of festering scraps laid a kid about his age. The boys abdomen was swollen and stone beneath his unconscious form was slick with blood. It wasn't unusual for children to be sold, not in this part of town at least, but the sight of the boy fucking hurt. Kenny had never sold his arse, that was probably the man's only redeeming quality. With a sigh he squatted down, if the kid was dead he might be able to score some coin. 

He wiped his hands on his already filthy clothes, well as they say "it's the thought that counts" and reached to check the kids pulse. What he didn't expect was the kid to come alive under his touch. With a scream the boy grabbed his hand and Levi realised the grave mistake he'd made. He'd thought the baby long gone from kids stomach, but the way the kid was screaming, it most definitely wasn't  
"Kid. Shut the fuck up"  
The most amazing green eyes he'd ever seen looked up towards him and Levi swallowed hard. It was like the boy could see right through him and he was completely paralysed. He couldn't leave this kid, not now. He wasn't exactly a selfish bastard, but to survive here you had to put yourself first  
"Kid I know it hurts, but I'm going to get you through this"  
The boys eyes were filled with so much pain, yet the kid tried to offer him a smile. Something was obviously wrong with him. Moving between the teens legs, he lifted them like he'd seen the women do for each other at the brothel where his mother had words. He had no idea what he was supposed to do, and even if he boys abdomen was swollen, the swell was no where near enough to be full term. If the life inside was already dead, he supposed he didn't really have to worry about what to do next.

The sight in front of him was brutal. It left a deep pit of disgust in his stomach  
"Kid. What's your name?"  
"E-Eren..."  
Fuck, even if the word oozed pain, it was the most perfect thing he'd ever heard  
"Eren, I'm Levi"  
The boy beneath him was obviously and omega, but he couldn't possibly be registered. All registered omegas were branded on their inner thigh. All this kid had was cigarette burns and cuts, and Levi was filled with the urge to slaughter those who'd done this.

Eren whimpered and the boys free hand came to rest on the swell  
"You've got to trust your instincts for me, or you're going to die like that thing inside you"  
Tears rolled down the kids face, but he still nodded and Levi grabbed the boys legs, pulling him down so he was laying flat rather than slumped against the wall.

The "miracle of birth" was the third thing Levi cursed for the day. Eren's cries of pain left his whole body shaking and Levi only grew angrier at those whose done this with each passing second. It was horrible and bloody and Levi was sure he'd never ever get the mental image of Eren in so much pain and slicken with so much blood from his mind. As predicted the child inside was dead, its lips already blue and Eren shook his head when Levi asked if Eren wanted to see his child. 

A fear Levi had never known gripped him as Eren's eyes began to dull, the kids body was shaking and so very cold to the touch. He'd seen this before, he'd seen this when his mother had died... but the pain he felt for her was entirely different to what he felt for the stranger in front of him. He needed to save Eren.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse the slight awkwardness, my fingers can't keep up with my brain

Disregarding everything other than the boy, Levi grimaced as he lifted the kid easily. Warm blood slicked his arms and he could feel it seeping into his own clothes. This kid was fucking lucky that there was something special about him, any other shitty brat he would have to rot. 

Carrying Eren through the back streets was hard enough without the fact that he was doing his fucking damnedest not to be seen. Kenny knew everything that happened here and the last thing was that sad sack of shit sticking his nose in where it didn't belong. Rounding the last corner he watched said sack of shit stagger out the front door, Levi rolled his eyes as the man didn't even bother closing it behind. No doubt he was too fucking high to care about anything other getting dick deep between some whore's legs.

Walking inside, Levi kicked the door closed and swore in disgust. The man had trashed the house again, because he didn't have enough to deal with as it was. He carried the unconscious body through the mess, kicking bottles out the way as he did, first Eren and then the house. The bathroom was barely a bathroom, the paint had long since faded of its rotting wooden cladding and the floor... no matter how many times he's scrubbed it, it was still stained with god only knows what. But as it was, that didn't matter. Eren was all that did.

Laying the boy in the bath, he turned the taps on as far as they would go. They didn't have hot water, but the single cold tap didn't have enough pressure on its own. Tugging off the kids shirt, Levi eyed the bruised mess of skin, fucking disgusting. He shook his head and balled the shirt up, using it to scrub between Eren's legs, the kids blood swirled with the water and disappeared down the drain like it was nothing. There were some sick fucks and this world and he wanted to slaughter every single one of them that had defiled the omega. When Eren was sufficiently clean, Levi stripped off his own bloodied clothes, he'd need to hide them from Kenny until the blood dried and he could burn them, he washed his arms down and turned the taps off before pulling the naked boy from the bath.

His bed was hardly a bed, but it would do, he laid Eren face down and retrieved the needle and thread he let for the times he'd had to stitch Kenny up. He was hardly an expert, but it was better to make an attempt then let the kid bleed out across his bed. If Eren had been registered, he could have just dropped the kid at Maria's, but if he left Eren there as he was now, the kid would be back out on the streets and in some fucks bed before the end of the night. Unconscious or not.

Levi's fingers shook as he first sterilised the needle in candle flame and then threaded it. The kid was lucky he was out it, because this was going to hurt like a bitch. Rolling the kid over he let out a "Tch", Eren was badly scarred and the Levi had to force the needle through the kids skin with more effort than he'd ever used on Kenny. It was tediously slow work, but the end result seemed to hold.

He rolled the teen back over and sighed, he'd brought Eren home, but what happened now? He couldn't even feed himself, let alone a kid that could go and die at any minute. Kenny would want to sell Eren off, or hand him to the authorities. A small growl escaped his lips, he hadn't presented as an alpha, but he couldn't deny he was acting more and more like one over this kid. He wrapped Eren's form in the sad excuse for a blanket and lifted the kid. He only had one place he could his the boy and that was in his wardrobe. Yet again cursing the world.

With Eren hidden, Levi set about destroying every trace the boy had been there. He scrubbed the blood away and opened the windows to air the house. The bloodied clothes were thrown under the bed to dry and he set about next on Kenny's mess.


	3. Chapter 3

Cleaning the house proved to be beneficial in its own way, he'd found a few loose coins his uncle had obviously missed and it would pay for a load of bread he could split with Eren. He hadn't dared to check on the boy, he couldn't stand the idea he'd open door and find him dead. By the time Kenny came stumbling in, the house vaguely resembled a home. The suffocating piss and shit that filled the gutters had no place inside.

"Levi!"  
Levi bit his tongue as he shuffled from his room, couldn't the man just fuck off a choke in his own vomit somewhere silently?  
"Look at you! You fucking pathetic piece of shit! Your father should have wasted you across the sheets"  
Kenny on drugs just wanted to fuck. Kenny on alcohol just wanted to fight. Kenny on both, well...  
"Make yourself useful and make me something to eat"  
Levi let out a low laugh  
"We haven't got any food, you shot all our money up your arm again"  
The man's eyes narrowed as he pulled himself to full height, crossing the room in three steps and shoving him hard against the wall  
"Do me a favour and fucking die"  
Just as quickly as Kenny had swept in, the alpha swept out. He wouldn't return, not until he'd gotten his hands on enough money to shoot up again.

Levi returned to his room, with Kenny gone, he couldn't stop himself from checking on Eren. He lifted the kid from the wardrobe and over to his bed. The boy was still breathing, and he let out his own long breath of relief. Pulling the boy closer, he moved to cover the both of them with blanket, the boy felt so soft and warm and he couldn't understand the feelings welling inside. Ignoring the bloodied rag he'd stuffed back between Eren's legs, he spooned up behind the boy. Was everyone this fucking warm?

As usual he woke long before dawn. Eren was still laying in his arms, the kid hadn't moved at all, but given he was still warm, that meant the kid was still alive. Slipping from the bed, Levi dressed. Early mornings usually paid off well, restaurants and cafes did most of their dumping first thing to prevent the street trash from raising their bins through the nights. He pocketed the coins and left Eren sleeping. 

He was chased away by some old wanker who looked like he was about to have a heart attack in the first alley, the man was screaming about how trash like him was ruining this place. This place was already fucking ruined long before he even took his first breath. Slipping through the shadows, he made his way through the maze to his back up joint. He didn't usually stalk this far, but he needed something good for Eren. At the thought of Eren his eyes narrowed. He couldn't understand how one shitty brat had gotten so deep under his skin, but he felt like the boy had already changed everything about him and he wasn't sure it was such a good thing.

He watched as a short strawberry blonde carried a bag out to the trash, he waited as she lowered the bag and then disappeared, she didn't even look his way and he darted forward once she'd disappeared back inside. He rushed forward and grabbed the bag, and was around the corner before anyone was any the wiser. He split the bag, rummaging through. He found some apples, only very slightly bruised. Fucking rich people. He gathered them from the pile, he couldn't remember the last time he'd gotten any fresh fruit. The rest of it was just crap, so he gathered the apples out and bundled them in his shirt. It was better not to push his luck further and began back towards the house.

He hadn't even reached the house when he heard the screams, the apples slipped in his hold as he ran inside, he needed to shut Eren up before Kenny came back. The kid had fallen to the floor, eyes wide and screaming without seeing a thing. Levi dropped down to straddle his lap, he slapped Eren had across the face and the scream finally stopped  
"Jesus Christ! Do you want to get us fucking caught? Do you want to go back to having your arse fucking plowed?!"  
Eren's green eyes blinked slowly and Levi felt his racing heart begin to calm. He pushed himself off the boy and went to retrieve the apples. There were a few more bruises, but none of them had split and he moved to wash them in the sink. As the water ran over the red flesh, Levi's hands gripped the edge of the counter. He shouldn't have fucking snapped. Not at the kid. But fuck Eren was lucky it was him not Kenny. 

He grabbed the only knife they had and an apple, hiding the rest away from his uncle, before moving through to the broom closet he called a room. Eren hadn't moved from the floor, the kid was already asleep again and Levi placed the apple and knife on the box he used for a bed side table, before lifting the boy back into bed and settling against him. Taking the apple and knife up again, he started to peel the fruit, the feel of resistance against the knife was soothing.

Eren awoke long after the apple had been finished. Levi was reading the only book he owned, it was bloodstained and missing pages, but passed the time... even if he knew all the words off by heart  
"Who are you?"  
Eren's voice was soft but Levi nearly dropped the book in surprise. The fucking shit had forgotten his name already  
"Levi. Are you hungry?"  
Eren's eyes widened, but shook his head  
"No sir"  
"Sir? What the fuck brat? Just how old do you think I am?"  
Eren cowered away, the kid was biting down hard enough on his bottom lip to draw blood  
"Shit. Fuck. Alright already, quit looking at me like that. I'm Levi. I helped you birth that still born yesterday and then carted your bleeding arse home"  
Eren didn't reply and Levi sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He had no fucking clue how to talk to people properly. He stood abruptly and only scared the kid further, yep well done Levi, and marched out the room to retrieve an apple. He rinsed it again and poured out a glass of water in the least shitty mug they had. He return to Eren, the kid was back on the fucking floor and up in the corner  
"Knock that shit off. I'm not going to fucking hurt you. I wouldn't have helped you if I was, now, drink this while I cut this up"  
Eren's hand shook badly as he took the mug, Levi wasn't surprised at all when the teen gulped it down, nor was he surprised when the mug slipped from Eren's hand and the handle snapped off. The boy looked terrified and Levi wondered just what he'd been through. He shook the thought away and went about slicing the apple into manageable pieces.

Getting Eren to eat wasn't as hard as he'd thought. The teen was still suspicious, but ate the small slices offered. Levi was forced to feed him so the kid wouldn't waste all his work by throwing it all back up. When the apple was done, Eren looked to him, the kids eyes were silently pleading him for something, but Levi couldn't say what, nor could he offer more than he already had  
"You should sleep, I know you're in pain"  
The kids gaze dropped  
"I don't want to sleep"  
The words were mumbled, making Eren seem even younger, like a child objecting to its parents  
"Your body needs to heal"  
Despite the obvious pain the action caused, Levi watched as Eren drew his knees to his chest  
"Why did you bother with me..."  
Levi shook his head  
"In all honesty I don't know"  
"You should have let me die"

Levi didn't even realise he was moving as he lunged to grab Eren's thin shoulders, he snarled as the force smacked Eren against the wall and the omega let out a sob  
"As long as you have breath, you need to fight. Don't say you want to die when you haven't even lived"  
Eren hissed and Levi released his hold, he eyed the red marks he'd left with anger. He'd gone and hurt the boy like so many others  
"Look. I don't know why I had to save you, I don't understand it myself. But as long as you're here, you will fight and you will live"


	4. Chapter 4

Eren fell asleep in the corner of the room, the kid didn't even seem to find peace in his dreams and Levi lifted him easily, moving to lay him down on his bed. He changed out the bloodied rag for another, and covered Eren with the blanket before slipping in beside him  
"Just what have you been through kid?"  
Eren didn't answer, not that Levi had expected one. 

The omega slept through to the next day, and thankfully Kenny hadn't returned. It took some gentle force to get the kid to bath, and Eren shook the whole time he was in the water  
"It's a bath, it's not going to eat you"  
Eren just shook his head, the kids hands were clenched into fists  
"I need to go back"  
Levi frowned, the idea of Eren leaving actually hurt  
"They'll kill you if they find me here"  
"Who will?"  
Eren just shook his head and Levi sighed in announce. It was some kind of torturous heaven having the teen close.

Whatever strength the omega has, seemed to drain out with the bathwater and Levi was forced to carry the kid back to his room. He'd only just sat the boy down when he heard the front door slam  
"Fuck! I promise I'll explain, but for now get in the wardrobe and done make a fucking sound"  
Eren's eyes were filled with fear, and Levi rushed to greet his uncle, cursing the man for not staying gone  
"Kenny"  
"Levi"  
The man's left eyebrow was split and dried blood clung around the base of his nose, crossing the room, Kenny sat down heavily and rolled his sleeve up  
"I need a patch job"  
"I'll get the thread"  
Levi's heart was pounding and he slipped back in his room to find Eren had moved from the bed. He grabbed the needle and thread, returning to his uncle. He watched the man gulp down what seemed to be whiskey from the smell and then pour a good mouthful across the gaping wound. The alpha didn't even flinch, instead his eyes narrowed  
"Get to it. I don't have all fucking day"  
Levi gave a small nod, he threaded the needle carefully and moved to examine the room  
"You've still got glass in this"  
Kenny shrugged and Levi shook his head  
"I need to clean this out"  
"Look, either you stitch it up or I snap your neck"  
Message read loud and understood. He plunged the needle in and set to work, Eren's skin had been so very warm, but Kenny's felt like ice and he swallowed hard, trying not to shake as he worked  
"There's money for food, I expect you to do the shopping while I'm gone"  
Levi nodded, maybe he'd be able to sneak something nice for Eren in. Wait... did he really want to? It wasn't like Eren was his... the boy was clearly damaged... and they were strangers... no... he needed to start distancing himself, they lived in completely different worlds. 

Finishing the stitches, he tired the thread off and snapped it  
"Done. What time will you be home?"  
"Late. Make something that will keep and don't even think about trying to skim from me. I already know about that pet of yours"  
Levi's heart plummeted  
"What..."  
"Don't even bother. Someone heard screaming. I don't know what you're playing at, but I want it gone"  
Levi shook with anger. He wished he was stronger, strong enough to kill the man in front of him at least  
"You have until the end of the week and if it's not gone by then I'll gut it"  
The coldness in Kenny's tone made it crystal clear  
"Yes Kenny"  
"Good. Now fuck off"

Taking the money from his uncle, Levi left the house shaking with anger and cursing himself. If he hadn't turned down the alley... if he'd headed the warning of the alleys stink... if he hadn't laid eyes on that fucking green eyed brat. He stalked the streets, the severity of his gaze scattering the mindless idiots in his path, he fucking hated this world.

Kenny was gone when he arrived home and given he no longer needed to hide Eren, he retrieved the boy from the wardrobe  
"It's safe"  
That's all he said before walking from the room. Nothing was ever safe from Kenny.

He moved to the kitchen and lit the oven, glaring at the pathetic amount of wood they had left. Couldn't Kenny just find himself some niceish whore to shack up with, if he wasn't going to considerately drop dead. Levi wasn't his fucking mother, he had his own shit to worry about without the overgrown man baby. He gathered the produce he'd brought. Carrots, onions, potatoes, flour and beef cuts. He'd wanted more, but he'd had to plan for future meals and the stew should be good for tonight and tomorrow. He heard a small whimper and whipped around to see Eren struggling into the room. He dropped the knife he'd just picked up and moved to help the teen. Eren clung to him desperately and Levi couldn't turn him away. He moved the kid over to sit in the one good dining chair  
"Do you eat meat?"  
Eren nodded slowly  
"Good. Its stew, but you need your strength. In return, you'll tell me how the fuck you ended up like this"  
"I think we both know how someone gets pregnant"  
Levi's eyes widened as he snorted  
"Well damn, you must be feeling better"  
Given he'd already moved back to the sink he didn't see if Eren nodded or not  
"Don't make me do all the work kid. Start talking"  
"About what?"  
"You"  
"I'm not that interesting"  
"Neither am I, but I'm making you dinner, so you'll provide the conversation"  
He heard a soft sigh, and gripped the knife tighter   
"My names Eren and I'm 13"  
"Good start. I'm Levi and I'm also 13. Where did you come from?"  
"Shinganshima"  
Levi let out a low whistle, that may as well have been another planet  
"Hell of a trip kid. What happened to your family for you to end up here?"  
"I... they..."  
There was a small sniffle and once again Levi forced himself not to turn around, but the smell of distress was beginning the reach his nose and his senses seemed to be going into over drive. He placed the knife down as he tried to calm the sudden onset of nerves, he actually wanted to comfort the boy, to hold him close... he shook his head. No, he couldn't do that.

"Eren. Tell me what happened"  
Behind him the kid too a shaky breath  
"I sold myself"  
This time Levi whipped around. Eren had his face in his hands, and he moved through the kitchen to kneel in front of the kid  
"What does that even mean?"  
He pulled Eren's hands away from his eyes, but the kid had them closed so he wasn't getting any kind of clue there  
"I was 10 and they came... dad was a doctor, he was always away on business..."  
Eren's words were interrupted by sniffles and Levi's grip on his frail wrists tightened  
"Eren..."  
His tone was more of a growling threat than the concerned tone he'd intended   
"The came while he was gone. I don't know if it happened here, but the government rounded up a heap of kids, they'd pay your family really well..."  
A sick feeling rose in his throat. There was hundreds of homeless kids here, and he wondered if that was why  
"Tell me"  
"I knew who they were right away. I had a sister, she wasn't related by blood, her parents were killed so I couldn't let her suffer anymore... I told them to take me and pay her"  
Eren's voice became alarmingly calm with that last sentence and Levi drew his brow together  
"Are you fucking stupid. Why would you do a thing like that for someone you aren't related to you"  
"It was me or her... I hadn't presented, I didn't know this would happen... but I'm so relieved it didn't happen to her"  
Levi released Eren's wrists like he'd been zapped, he was so fucking angry and confused. What fuck did Eren think was going to happen?

Moving back to the sink he took the knife up once again. The blade sliced through everything too easy and left him feeling antsy instead of satisfied. He could hear Eren crying still and it grated on his nerves  
"So you sold yourself to save her, what next?"  
The omega sniffled and Levi winced at the sound  
"They took us all to this facility. They tested our blood and those who were deemed omegas were sold to brothels to begin their training... even if they hadn't presented"

This bit made sense, he'd seen the kids where his mother worked. They didn't take customers until they'd presented, instead they preformed simple services like cleaning or pouring drinks. Not every kid that worked in a brothel was an omega, after all some liked to fuck and some liked to be fucked. Unlike alphas, when an omega presented they were required to be registered and then branded. If the government was controlling the flow of omegas into the sex trade, it was entirely possible they were using the registration to make sure their testing methods were still working.

"What about you?"  
"I... Because I was a boy, they put me out for customers immediately... after a while a private buyer brought me for his collection. He said he liked my eyes"  
Levi vomited in his mouth and his eyes stung from the burning sensation as he swallowed it back down  
"Enough. That's enough"  
Any more and he knew he'd snap. Just how many people had touched the kid? Eren was his... including those brilliant green eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Given Kenny knew about Eren, Levi curled up with him in bed, not caring if the man saw. The teen was asleep next to him, but Levi's brain wouldn't switch off. What had Eren's family thought? Did his sister have any idea what Eren had been through? Were they even alive and what was to say the girl hadn't been taken at another time? God this world was disgusting.

The other issue was the fact that Kenny had given him a deadline. Levi had 4 days to figure all this shit out and no fucking idea where to begin. Eren was still physically weak, and in pain. Part of him half expected to wake up and find the kid gone, and given this his already erratic sleep pattern had slipped to almost non existent. Beside him Eren snuggled closer into him, jealousy reared its ugly head and snarled to himself. How many people had slept next to him like this? He rolled over and buried his face against Eren's shoulder. Eren would be his.

Waking up to his uncle screaming for him had Eren panicking. The boy fell from bed and Levi winced  
"I'll be right back..."  
Rushing into the living room, Levi's eyes widen  
"Get the fucking kid!"  
Behind Kenny stood 3 men, all heavily armed and he cursed not asking Eren just who had brought him, he looked back towards the bedroom  
"Levi, bring him out or I'll get him myself"

"Levi?"  
Eren's voice was soft, and Levi looked to the omega standing in his doorway. The boy looked so lost and scared that Levi stood straighter and snarled, he threw out an arm to prevent Eren leaving  
"You aren't taking him"  
Kenny let out a sharp laugh  
"What are you, of all people, doing to do?"  
The men behind Kenny pushed past his uncle and Levi stood no chance as they grabbed his shoulder and threw him to the floor. Pain flared through his knees and palms, but Levi saw red. He could heard his heartbeat and snarls fell as he bared his teeth  
"Levi!"  
Eren cried his name so weakly and desperately that his body finally kicked into gear. He looked up and saw Eren being dragged away, blindly he lunged forward, throwing his whole weight against Eren and sending them both falling forward. With the omega beneath him, he bit down as firmly as he could on the boys neck and Eren howled. 

Strong arms grabbed him around the waist and pulled him back until he was forced to release Eren's nape, his mouth full of blood  
"This is all I can do for now! But I'll find! I'll find you no matter what!"  
"You stupid fucker!"  
Kenny's solid right hook stole the few precious seconds he had left with Eren. He fell hard, smacking his head against the solid stone and his world went black.


	6. Chapter 6

**4 Years Later**

4 years had passed since that day and every single day he'd thought of Eren. He'd been a fucking fool to think he'd find the kid and even more foolish to give the boy his mark. He'd robbed Eren of any happiness he might find with another alpha, but he couldn't deny the fact it was comforting to know Eren couldn't fall pregnant to another.

Looking forward he wrinkled his nose in disgust. The sprawling manor ahead of him screamed of an over inflated sense of self worth. Fucking rich people. Still a job was a job and he'd be paid at the end of the day and that was all that mattered. He spurred his horse towards the ivy choked gate house, some simpleton would surely be waiting to play the part and eagerly lead his horse away to be tended to with enough fake enthusiasm to make one sick. Said simpleton was a young man, he was dressed nice enough, but the smell of horse muck betrayed just how low his title really was. Dismounting his horse, he slipped a silver into the mans palm, before giving a nod and setting across the smooth green lawns. If someone had told him that meeting Eren would lead to all this, he would have laughed in their face.

When he'd awoke, he'd been alone. Kenny had taken off, and Levi had been left in a world of pain. They'd only been together for a few days, but without that green eyed omega... well his world seemed that much shitter and he couldn't take suffocating stench any longer. He grabbed the few coins left and staggered from the house, not looking back. Things had been rough. More than rough, he'd fought every fucking day to survive, all the while trying to find what had become of his omega. Even now he had no real idea how he fell into this line of work, but it soothed him in a way he'd never known possible. Levi the mercenary. A man who'd take a life without batting an eyelid. That's what they all said and while it was true he'd played the lover a hundred times over, and slaughtered all those he'd taken to bed, he'd never once used his blades on someone who hadn't deserved it.

He adjusted the blades on his hips before raising his hand he grasped the iron knocked and brought it down hard against the solid wood. The door swung open with a hearty creak a tall brunette stood before him  
"Levi I assume? Reiner has been expecting you"

Reiner, not master. He didn't know if it was a slip of the tongue, or the alpha showing he was on obviously intimate terms with Levi's employer, but he stored that piece of information as their steps echoed across the marble floor. The interior was so richly decorated that it bordered that fine line between magnificent and tacky so closely that it blurred.

"My names Bertholdt, just so you know I was against hiring someone as double edged as you"  
Levi was surprised at all to find his reputation was known all the way out here in Marley. He didn't shy away from the allegations, people were free to believe what they wanted and in this case it was true. More than once he'd run his blade through the very people he'd been hired by. He said nothing as they continued through the entrance and ascended the stairs.

The door Bertholdt had lead him to was unassumingly plain and he wondered if it belonged to a servant. He kept his face schooled as the man knocked lightly and pushed the door open. The room was in fact a study, the smell of musty paper filled his senses as he stepped in, as well as a familiar sweetness. He knew he knew the scent, but couldn't place it  
"Levi, I assume"  
He nodded once at the tall well built man who stood behind the room's sturdy desk, but his attention was on the woman in the room. Her back was towards him, and her long chocolate hair fell in gentle ringlets against the ruffled full length dress she wore, but what really caught his attention was the bandaging around her head, even without seeing her face, he could tell it covered her eyes and his own narrowed at the sight. 

"I'm Reiner Braun, please come in and have a seat"  
Levi gave a nod and moved to sit in the rooms free chair, moving it slightly to the right so the back faced the bookcase instead of the door  
"Cautious man I see, I suppose you need to be in this line of work"  
Great, the alpha loved the sound of his own voice. Yet another fucking tosser  
"What's the job"  
"Straight to business. I can do that"  
Reiner crossed and took the woman by the shoulders and turned her to face Levi. Even with her eyes covered, she was beautiful. Her frame was slight, but dropped to pleasantly wide hips. Her collarbones jutted out just the right amount and though her breasts were small, they suited her perfectly. He'd never seen any woman this beautiful.

"This is what I need you to transport. It doesn't speak, nor can it read, but it can follow simple instructions. It was the star of my father's collection, but now he's passed, I have no use for it so I've sold it on"  
And omega. That explained the feelings the woman was raising inside  
"It was the last one he kept before he died, he sold every other one and it nursed him to his final breath. He never once fucked it, and neither shall you"  
Levi let out a "Tch" he had no desire to be fucking the merchandise anyway  
"You'll be paid in full upon arrival to Stohess, and given enough to cater for its daily needs. It's to be fed once a day and you're not to remove the bandages"  
Jesus Christ. Levi knew he was short, but he didn't need to be talked down to even further. He knew how to do his job perfectly fine  
"Bertholdt will show you to the room we have prepared, you'll leave at first light"  
Reiner' hands slid down the woman's frame as he came to rest his lips against her neck. Levi pushed down the disgust he felt at the sight. If the alpha wanted to fuck the omega so badly he didn't need to see it.


	7. Chapter 7

The room was bare, almost like it'd been thrown together purely for his visit, but it didn't phase Levi at all. He stripped the blades from his waist and placed them out on the rooms small table, before stripping off his travelling coat and hanging it on the chair. He didn't see why he was being forced to stay the night just because the alpha wanted a fuck.

Bertholdt came for him an hour after sundown and Levi was lead through to the dining room. Reiner was already present, the female omega sat on his lap like a ventriloquist doll, she didn't move in the slightest  
"Levi! Come, take a seat"  
The alpha indicated to the chair closest to him and Levi moved to take the seat  
"Don't mind this thing"  
The thing once again was the woman. She'd been changed from the pink dress to a slim fitting black number which in his opinion added to her allure. Once seated Reiner immediately began to ask all sorts of annoying and juvenile questions about his past, clearly showing his inexperience with the world. Dinner was entirely unpleasant. Reiner used the girl as a taste tester for everything, her soft plump lips parted on order and one hum seemed to indicate the food was fine. 

As the night wore on, Reiner and Bertholdt both drank themselves stupid and Levi was left to shake his head. What he didn't expect was when the alpha threw the omega against the table and rutted up against her. At the point he'd had enough and excused himself. He hadn't even made it to the end of the room before he heard Reiner groan. Fucking ferals.

He slept lightly, moving to prepare for departure before dawn. The saving grace of this whole stay had been the hot water the maids had delivered at dawn. It's been months since he'd had the pleasure of hot water. He enjoyed the feeling of it cascading over his skin while he bathed. They returned a half hour later, apologising and explaining that the master had asked for him to be brought to his chambers. Levi dressed in full gear. He hoped this meant he would be leaving. It, however, did not.

He smelt the sweetness long before they reached the door. The woman blushed as she knocked and a breathy "Come in" reached them. Levi nodded at the woman and she seemed relieved to be dismissed. He opened the door and the smell hit him in full. An omega in heat.

Reiner and Bertholdt had the woman between them, her long thin legs were wrapped around Bertholdt while her back laid against Reiner's chest. The smell of alpha musk let Levi choking, or at least inside he was. Bertholdt spread the woman's legs further, lifting her enough for Levi to see that both alphas were partaking in her pleasure at once. Even like this her eyes remained covered and she bounced like a toy in their laps  
"Levi, come in, join us if you like. It went into heat this morning"  
"No thank you"  
He really didn't want to join in, watching Bertholdt fuck the woman so thoroughly left sick, but what was even worse was his own prangs of arousal and jealousy and he could feel himself shaking ever so slightly with the want to be buried between her legs  
"Instead of leaving this morning, we'll have to delay until Bertholdt gets his rut out his system. In the mean time, please make yourself at home"  
Bertholdt surged up and pulled Reiner against him, claiming the fellow alpha's mouth as he moaned, the sound of wet flesh slapping wet flesh didn't stop and Reiner rocked his own hips in time with his partners. The men seemed to have forgotten he was even there and Levi let himself out the room, tracing the path back to his own before stripping down. He'd never shied away from self pleasure, but the fact his underwear was soaked with leaking pre-cum was unsettling. He'd never known himself to be this aroused and he palmed at himself with his eyes closed, he could almost feel how hot and wet that omega would be around him. It didn't take long for him to spill across his hand with a snarl.

His body wouldn't calm, he spent the day locked away, indulging his whims uncharacteristically. But despite how many times he brought himself to orgasm, it did little to cool his fever. He wanted her.

The second day came too soon and his anger simmered far too close to the surface to be safe. But after rinsing and dressing he was sent for again and lead through the mansion, but not to Reiner's room. This time the maid didn't knock, she pushed the door open and Levi found himself staring at the woman   
"Lords Reiner and Bertholdt instructed me to inform you you can take it now"  
Levi gave a nod and the woman moved to the omega by the arm. The same sweetness rolled off her and Levi longed to throw her down and fuck her  
"I'll take her"  
The maids eyes widened, but she moved away and Levi lifted the omega easily. He followed the woman through to the front doors, where she pulled a small coin purse out  
"Please... I know what Master Braun asked... but please save her. This is all I can give you..."  
The woman forced the purse between his fingers and Levi's eyes narrowed. He certainly didn't like Reiner or Bertholdt, but a job was a job. The fact he was painfully attracted to the woman meant nothing. He had his own omega... that was if Eren was even still alive.


	8. Chapter 8

The same man as before was waiting with his horse and Levi lifted the woman onto the saddle with ease before tying her hands to it. It wouldn't do for her to be damaged in transit. He could smell from her scent she'd been given some form of suppressant, so riding in close contact wouldn't be an issue... hopefully. He was already counting down the days until they'd reach Stohess as he climbed up to sit behind her, her long hair would make things hard and he tucked her hair down her dress, his eyes falling on the mark upon her neck. It annoyed him far more than it should have and he supposed he was projecting his own feelings over marking Eren onto her.

He turned his horse towards the gate and dug his heels in lightly, the sooner he got away from Braun Manor the better.

Provided everything went smoothly, it'd take 8 weeks for them to reach Stohess. 8 weeks of dragging a nuth'n round. If the money hadn't been so good and he hadn't needed to get out of Trost so badly, he'd never have taken the job, but doubly so given the woman seemed to be a nuth'n. Nuth'n was sort for nothing. He didn't know why people felt the need to fuck with the original word, but essentially she was a sex doll with nothing going on upstairs. It wasn't really all that rare, given what omegas were put through, but usually they were disposed of instead of resold. The human race was a slave to pleasure and once something had passed its used by date it was just thrown away. He'd spent many a night praying he hadn't doomed Eren to that kind of existence, but with time came the realisation that reality was even worse than the hovel he'd grown up in.

Passing from Marley to Stohess also presented another issue. He'd have to pass through Shinganshima or face the three week detour, which was honestly becoming more and more appealing. It hadn't been long after he'd left Kenny's that he'd begun to move towards the city that Eren had called home. He wanted to find the boys family, he wanted to have some kind of connection until he found Eren, but all he'd found when he'd gotten there was the farm had been sold, the kids parents were dead and the girl was gone. It was like the whole world was trying to forget the green eyed omega that had stolen a piece of him.

Shaking his head he turned his thoughts back to the road, Marley was truly beautiful in its own way. Every road was kept neat and well maintained, the grass that grew on the edge even seemed to know how it was supposed to look as it leant away from the road and the sky... it was so ridiculously fucking blue. It was like someone had taken a painting and shaken Marley into reality from it. He didn't belong in a place like this, to him it was just as suffocating as a shit stained alley. He nudge his horse into a canter and the woman shifted slightly, but didn't fall. At least she could do that right.

He made good distance in the morning sun, stopping to rest their horse once the sun had reached its highest peak. He lead untied the woman's hands and lifted her easily from the saddle. It was then he wrinkled his nose in disgust. He knew she couldn't help it, but she'd slicked over the saddle and he could only shake his head and cast a glare back towards the Braun Manor. After sitting her down under the nearest tree, he was forced to waste time cleaning the slick from the saddle as he cursed the world. He knew he was jaded, but still, the universe seemed to hate him just that little bit more than everyone else.

He fed and watered the horse while the woman sat quietly. He'd need to buy her something else to wear when they reached town, he had no idea why the Braun's had thought it a good idea to build in the middle of fucking nowhere, but whoever's idea it had been, was an arsehole.


	9. Chapter 9

Arriving in the town, he felt the woman begin to panic and he wondered how many years she'd spent out in the middle of nowhere. She had to be young, and if she was bright from another collector it was entirely possible she'd been sheltered her whole life. She shifted hard enough in the saddle to cause his horse to side step  
"Stay fucking still. No ones even close to us"  
Surprisingly enough the woman's movements stilled and Levi lead the horse through the town with relative ease.

He hitched his horse to the stand and then lifted the woman down, she stumbled but he caught her easily  
"Keep your hand on my arm"  
The woman let out a hum and he too that to mean yes, but once again the woman stumbled as they stepped up onto the the inns wooden veranda. Fucking hell. This was going to be a long 6 weeks.

The room went silent as Levi guided the woman through and straight to the bar  
"We need one room, for one night and two meals"  
The bar keep took his time to raise his head, his eyes went to the woman  
"'Spose you do"  
The man jerked his thumb towards the ceiling  
"3 room on the right locks from the inside"  
"Fine"  
Levi wasn't surprised to be paying twice the cost he'd pay for a room in Trost. Fucking country people. He still had some time before their meal would be brought, and he guided the woman up the stairs. It would have been so much easier to just pick the omega up and carry her.

The room was "homely", tackily decorated complete with dead flowers in a vase on the window sill. He sat the woman on the end of the bed  
"If you try to run I'll slice your achilles. Do you understand?"  
The woman nodded and Levi untied her hands  
"Lock the door while I'm gone and don't open it for anyone else"  
Once again she nodded and Levi hefted a sigh. 

Leaving the woman sitting on the bed, Levi stripped off his bigger blades and slid them under the bed. The small blade he kept beneath his shirt was more than enough to slit a man's throat if the occasion arouse  
"Don't forget to lock the door"  
He was still brooding over the situation as he moved down the stairs, more than one alpha eyed him leaving and he narrowed his gaze in a silent challenged. None of them were any real threat to him.

Shopping for women's clothes was as boring as it was tedious. He didn't want dresses with frills, he wanted a plain shirt and pants, something so the omega would blend into the background. The woman server looked liked he'd gone crazy, and he left in disgust. He found what he wanted a few doors down, the woman was taller, with wider hips so he guesstimated her size, at least the male shop assistant folded and wrapped everything without questioning. The man wrote him a receipt, and he was fully intending to claim remuneration upon delivery.

Walking back into the inn, the first thing he noticed was the tense silence of the room and the lack of the alphas that had eyed him earlier. His strides lengthened as he made his way up the stairs and along the hall. Rough grunts filled the hall and he snarled as he moved, blade already ready. Slipping up to the doorway, he looked through the door crack, the woman laid limply on the bed with an alpha behind her. He was on them before they knew what could happened, the first alpha howled, Levi's blade relieving him of he hand that was laying on the omega. Blood spurted almost comically as the man's friends pales drastically  
"Take him unless you want the same to happen to you"  
They nodded as the pulled their friend back, backing away from him a snarled  
"You forgot this"  
He threw the man's hand to the closer alpha and the man looked like he was about to pass out. There was no way he was letting them get away with this, but he had to take care of the omega first.

Lifting the woman was easy enough, but her clothes were soaked with piss, slick, semen and blood. He eyed it all in disgust and began to strip her down. The woman struggled weakly in his hold and pushed him away  
"Nnngh..."  
Levi took the weird sound to mean no  
"Calm the fuck down. They're gone"  
The woman shook her head, the bindings around her eyes slipping slightly. He felt like he was seeing something he wasn't supposed to and looked away from her face  
"Change and then we'll leave. There's water in the pitcher in the corner"  
He picked the dropped bundle of clothes up and pushed them into her hands, before retrieving his blades. Hungry raced through his body, a hunger that would only be sated with blood.

He carried his blades on his shoulders as he walked down the stairs. The whole room went silent  
"Any one else?"  
He gave a wicked grin as everyone shied back  
"First one to tell me where they are, gets to keep their own head"  
He threw a wink at the bar keeper, the man seemed to relax slightly, knowing he wasn't about to turn the place into a blood bath.

Keeping his moves deliberate he slowly brought the bigger of his blades down from its resting place, it spurred an older man that was closer to the front door into action, Levi watched him slip towards the door and began to follow. The man was running by the time he reached the street. Why did they always have to run? The alpha lengthened his strides and he followed the man, quite enjoying watching him stumble and fall... as the stranger tried to stand he kicked him over and brought his blade swingining down, stopping just short  
"Where are they?"  
The man stammered to answer, his hand rose shakily and pointed to a house a little further down the way. Given he'd fulfilled his usefulness, Levi stepped back. The alpha hadn't been in the room, he hadn't touched the omega. He might be scum, but Levi wasn't about to waste his time on him  
"Get some better friends"  
The alpha nodded and stood, taking off running again as Levi began to walk to the indicated residence.


	10. Chapter 10

Levi smiled as the blood splattered across the room, there was something so calming about ridding the world of human trash. Anyone who fucked with an omega like they had, had it coming. He left the bodies in their own filth, using the men's own clothes to wipe his blades clean. He walked out, leaving the door open for the nosy neighbours.

The inn was empty when he walked in, the bar keeper gave him an nod and Levi began moving back up to the rented room. The omega had changed so that was something, and the wrap around her eyes replaced  
"We're leaving. Can you walk?"  
"Nnngh"  
Again with the same sound  
"I'm going to lift you. Don't struggle"  
The woman put her arms out weakly and he lifted her with ease. The pants hugged the omegas thighs and arse perfectly and once again he felt himself becoming aroused. God, he was just as bad as those other alphas.

Carrying the woman down, the bar keeper put down two wrapped bundles and Levi placed the woman down in the nearest chair, moving towards the man  
"I wrapped your meals to go"  
Levi let out a low laugh  
"You're an odd one aren't you?"  
The man just shook his head and went back to cleaning glasses, he left the omega to pack the food into the saddle bags, before returning and covering the woman with his travelling cloak and lifting her. He stumbled ever so slightly as her sweetness filled his nose. Without the dress in the way, he could feel how soft and warm she was, so very familiar...

He tied her once again to the saddle before mounting  
"We'll put some distance between us and town, then we'll camp for the night"  
The woman hummed and Levi untied his horse before mounting. He kept his mouth shut, as they rode, still disgusted at the alphas and disgusted at himself for letting it happen, it didn't matter if the omega was used to it or not and he soon found his thoughts shifting to Eren. Tonight at least, he hoped the kid was still out there somewhere.

When the omega started to whimper softly, he knew the woman had had enough. She had to be sore enough as it was, without the feel of a galloping horse below her. He began to slow, continuing the pace until he found somewhere suitable to make camp. He left her on the horse while he laid out his bedroll then carried her over to it  
"Use the coat to cover yourself. I'll make us a fire"  
She hummed at expected and pulled the coat awkwardly, Levi shook his head and moved away. Less than half an hour the fire was roaring and he was heading through their food, he sat on the edge of the bedroom, the woman curled in on herself with her long hair covering her face.

"You need to eat"  
The woman shifted behind him and she sat up, leaning against him as she did  
"Can you feed yourself?"  
She nodded and he placed the plate in her hands. Watching her eat with her hands was painful, it was like watching an animal feed, if she'd taken the wrap from her eyes away it would have been far less painful for them both, but Levi kept his mouth shut. She'd had a rough enough night.

They finished eating and the omega curled back under the coat, the night was warm, so that was a plus. Levi moved away from her to lay near the fire. His blades by his side as he stretched out. He waited until the woman was sleeping before letting his own eyes close.


	11. Chapter 11

Waking up he realised he'd slept later than intended and the woman was gone. He cursed roughly as he scrambled up. He wanted to call for the woman, but without a name, it just seemed stupid to call out "Omega!". He pulled his boots up properly, beginning to hunt for her trail.

He didn't need to wander far to find her, it was only a few metres into the tree line that it cleared out and a small river cut through the forest. He breathed a sigh of relief, moving closer to watch the omega bathe. The wrapping from the woman's eyes was now holding her hair up and Levi's eyes was drawn to her neck line, simply beautiful. He moved so he was sitting near the bank, but the woman still had her privacy, not even realising he was there. Standing slowly, the woman's back was towards him, she tugged her hair free and ducked back under, water splashed lightly as she kicked her feet beneath the surface. He was so fucking screwed. 

Pulling off his boots, he stripped down and folded his clothes neatly, he knew he shouldn't want her, but fuck he did and he moved to wade into the cool river, carefully and slowly making his way towards her. Surfacing, the woman turned towards him, she hadn't even turned half way when she let out a small gasp  
"Good morning, perfect weather for bathing right"  
Covering her eyes, she began to swim ashore, but Levi swam across to intercept, her pace slowed by her self imposed blindness  
"I'm not going to hurt you"  
She shook her head and her saturated locks fell across the hand covering her eyes. God she was perfect. He moved in and ran his hands along her forearms and up to cup her face, she trembled like a leaf in his hold   
"Let me see you?"  
She shook her head as she whimpered he raised his right hand to pull her hand away   
"Don't touch me"  
It was soft and quiet, but full for fear and some how so very familiar. Levi released her and the moment was gone. He scolded himself as he moved away, the omega did the same, her sweet scent following her as she left. He couldn't help but growl, his erection throbbed painfully and he lowered his hand as he closed his eyes. He jerked himself lightly, thinking of her until Eren's face came to mind. God. He shouldn't be doing this... but he didn't stop.

After that, everytime he was close to her, she tended to tense uncomfortably. The first week was unbearable, the tension only lessened once her heat had finished and she seemed to come out of her shell, though she didn't speak, Levi often found her smiling softly. He had no idea what was wrong with him, but once again he was falling for a stranger after only a few days.

The next town, the woman didn't cower like the first time and even dismounted on her own. He'd been wrong about her having nothing going on in her brain. He guided her inside, booking them a room, dinner and a hot bath, he paid extra for the hot water, but knew the omega needed to bathe properly. The inn keeper promised to send someone once the baths were free, and gave them their meals to take up with them.

Sitting on the bed, Levi stripped down, completely letting his guard down around the woman. He folded his outer garb and slipped off his boots, neatly stacking them in the corner of the room, as the omega began to pick at her food. She was half finished when a fresh faced young woman knocked on the door  
"Baths are ready"  
Levi thanked her and took the towels, the omega was facing him, but thanks to her eyes being covered he couldn't really read her expression   
"You can bathe first, I'll watch the door"  
She nodded and Levi helped her stand, pulling her close for a moment, before forcing himself to guide her from the room and down the hall. He parted with her at the doorway, placing a towel into her hands and gentle pushing her into the room, he left the door open slightly, telling himself it was in case she needed him.

He leant against the doorframe until he heard the splash of her stepping into the bath, and he moved to watch through the gap. Her back was toward him, hair piled in a messy bun and she hummed lightly to herself. He watched as she washed herself down and then sank back, her eyes closed and didn't seem to notice as he slipped into the room. He kept his steps light, moving around to look at her fully. The first thing he noticed was she wasn't a she at all, and he didn't exactly know how to feel about being lied to over that. He shook his head and stepped closer, his heart was pounding as he sank next to the tub, reaching out to take the omegas face. He jumped, eyes wide as he looked to Levi and Levi's own eyes widened. He knew those eyes anywhere, he could never forget those incredible shades of green. He tried to find words, and the omega looked saddened  
"Hello Levi"


	12. Chapter 12

Eren stood as Levi stared. The one he'd long for for so long was right in front of him and he rushed to grab the teen. Not caring her was getting wet, he held Eren close, but the omega didn't hold him back  
"Thank fuck your alive..."  
Levi pulled back, staring into Eren's eyes, he thought he'd find happiness, but all he found was sadness  
"Eren?"  
"Let me go Levi. You should bath before the water gets cold"  
Levi snarled. How could Eren be so cold?  
"What the fuck. Four years and that's all you have to say to me? Well fuck that!"  
He lifted Eren easily, the omega limp and compliant. He carried his omega back to their room and dropped him on the bed, snarling as he pinned down Eren's wrists  
"Do you have any idea how worried I've been!"  
Eren looked away, resignation on his face   
"Answer me!"  
Eren let out a long breath  
"And say what?"  
Levi snarled again. He was so fucking angry and confused.

Diving in, he forced his lips on to Eren's but the omega didn't kiss him back, this only served to infuriate him more  
"Every day. Every day I thought of you. I could never forget you"  
"You weren't suppose to know... why couldn't you have just done your job"  
Levi released Eren's wrists and tore his shirt off, moving to rut between Eren's legs  
"Because, from moment I laid eyes on you, I've wanted you"  
Eren shook his head  
"You never wanted me. You were just a kid. We both were"  
Levi growled and took Eren's face in his hands, forcing Eren to look at him. The teens eyes were filled with tears   
"What happened to you?"  
Eren laughed harshly   
"What the fuck do you think to an omega who runs from their master? Let alone one that comes back with a bonding mark?"  
Levi's eyes narrowed and Eren sighed again  
"Get off me"  
"No. Not until you talk to me"  
"Levi, there's nothing to talk about"  
"Bullshit! Where the fuck have you been!"  
Tears of his own formed, this wasn't how he'd pictured their reunion at all  
"Why won't you tell me"  
His he fell forward, tears dripping onto Eren's chest  
"Did you know... who I was? This whole time"  
"Yes"  
One word broke his heart and he let out a choked sob, anger got the better of him and he claimed Eren's lips again.

Beneath him Eren didn't move, and Levi moved from his lips to the teens neck, he couldn't hold back any longer   
"I love you. I've always loved you... since I picked you up in that alley I've wanted you and I never stopped looking for you"  
He moved down Eren's body, it was perfection, his lips ghosted over Eren's left nipple before taking the small bud in his mouth, he swirled his tongue around the bud, before biting gently. Still Eren stayed silent and he pulled back  
"Why Eren! Why do you reject me now!"  
Eren let out a sob and Levi released him, moving to the edge of the bed, he rested his head in his hands, ignoring the aching need to touch his omega  
"I'm sorry"  
That's all Eren would say, the teen moved to climb beneath the blankets, his back to Levi and Levi stood, kicking the sad excuse of a dining chair across the room. It hit the wall and fell in pieces. He needed to think.

Stalking from the room, he returned to the bathroom. Eren's things were still there and once he'd stripped and stepped into the cooling water, he brought Eren's shirt to his face, breathing the smell in. Why did Eren hate him? Couldn't the omega feel their connection? Did Eren just forget about him? What was he to do now? He washed his body until his skin was red, tears rolling down his face.

When he returned to the bedroom, Eren was still there. Levi placed his and Eren's clothes down on the remaining dining chair and moved to the bed Eren occupied, the teen was still crying quietly. He dropped the towel from his waist, and climbed into bed behind his omega, pulling Eren against him  
"I couldn't protect you last time. But now it's different. We're both older. This time I have the strength and I'm not letting you go"


	13. Chapter 13

Eren was still in his arms when he awoke and Levi moved Eren's long hair out the way so he could press a kiss to Eren's neck. His hands slid over the teens smooth chest and Eren mumbled in his sleep. The words were to low for him to make out, but even if Eren was protesting, he couldn't stop himself. Burying his face against Eren's neck, he nuzzled against it as his hands slipped lower, he could feel himself growing drunk off the man in his arms and could feel Eren beginning to slick. He pulled back and rolled Eren onto his back, green eyes blinked at him  
"Levi..."  
Levi nodded and slid one hand back down, beginning to fondle the teen, it was exhilarating to know his omega was already hard and wet for him, he pulled back and spread Eren's legs further before moving between them   
"I'm sorry, but I can't stop myself, I'm going crazy being so close to you"  
Eren didn't reply, but when Levi kissed his lips, he didn't feel the same hesitation as the previous night. He pulled back and resumed hungrily kissing Eren's neck, his blood was burning and he growled as he rubbed his erection against Eren's wet arse  
"I'm going to take you"  
Yet again Eren didn't reply and Levi moved to lift Eren's legs to his shoulders. He moaned as he rubbed against Eren's entrance and slowly began to push in. Eren let out a small cry, but he didn't stop until he was completely inside, and he grabbed Eren's face, forcing him up so he could yet again claim his lips. 

His body was filled with so many sensations, he'd never given in, never slept with anyone else, even though he'd been so fucking tempted when he'd thought Eren just a female omega. He released Eren's lips but kept his hold on Eren's face, staring into his eyes as he thrust in over and over. Eren bit down on his lip and Levi growled, he released Eren's face and slid his omegas legs off his shoulders before pulling Eren into his lap, and took the teens hips in his hands. Using his strength, he was able to easily lift Eren, forcing him to drop hard as Levi thrust up, a desperate whine slipped from the omega and Levi could feel the kid shaking as his orgasm grew close.

When Levi knotted Eren, he swore he saw stars, his eyes rolled back and he jerked through his orgasm, he could feel Eren clamping down on him as his mate rode out his own orgasm. And when Eren went limp in his arms, he pulled him tight  
"I'll never ever let you go"  
Eren sniffled against him, his face buried against Levi's neck as Levi ran his fingers across Eren's back. Small scars caught beneath his fingers and he growled in anger. How could anyone hurt his precious mate.

Tears landed on his shoulder and he moved Eren's back, feeling his knot tug as he did, he took the omegas face in his hands and kissed Eren as softly as he could, his soft lips tasted of his salty tears  
"Tell me everything"  
Eren shook his head  
"No matter what you say, I'll never leave you. Not now I've got you"  
Eren moved back against him, resting his forehead on his shoulder   
"Why did you have to save me..."  
"Because you're the only one in this world that holds any meaning"

Eren's arms were so warm, the feeling of being so close, Levi couldn't help but consume Eren greedily. He poured all the love he could into each movement, each kiss and each thrust, over and over until Eren held him tight. They spent the day intertwined, Levi bringing Eren to climax over and over until the omega couldn't move. When he finally pulled out, he held Eren to his chest. He'd burn the whole world to the ground before he'd let anyone take Eren away.


	14. Chapter 14

Levi slept late, the tension he'd felt for four years had left and it was like the strings that held him high had snapped. He couldn't feel Eren when he awoke and he felt for the omega, only to find the bed cold. Some mercenary he was, letting one omega tear through all his training and defences. He forced himself to calm. Eren had clung to him, had held him and moaned for him, he wouldn't just leave...

Sitting up, Levi eyed the room, there was no trace of the teen. He cursed as he slipped from the bed, Eren's clothes were gone, even the bandage he'd worn around his eyes. The shit had done a runner... had everything been an act? He growled as he dressed, he had no idea how much of a lead Eren had. He was such a fucking idiot, there was no way that one day together as "Eren and Levi" could undo the time they'd lost, or undo the pain that Eren's must have suffered because he'd been too weak to protect the boy. He looped his blades to his hips and pulled his boots on, making sure there was nothing left as he jogged from the room. 

Downstairs he went straight to the bar, at an inn, the bar keep knows and all he pulled a silver from his pouch  
"How long?"  
"Sunrise"  
Levi swore and slammed the silver down, hours had passed since then. He strode through the inn, and out the door to find his horse was gone   
"God Fucking Dammit!"  
Fucking Eren. Why was he so determined to leave him behind again? 

It took him an hour to find someone willing to sell him a horse and even then the old nag was nothing like his mare. If Eren was so determined to get himself sold, he'd be heading for Trost and Levi spurred his horse through the gravel streets and out of town. Given her age, the nag was certainly lacking, she'd barely broken a gallop when she already began to slow and he was forced to drop back to a canter. He rode for a good half hour sight, before he was stopped in his tracks. His horse stood grazing by the road, while Eren laid sprawled on the ground. He heart stopped and he jumped from the saddle, running to the boys side and rolling him over. Dried blood crusted Eren's lips and the teen was icy cold. It wasn't until he felt for a pulse and found one that he felt he could breathe again. Disregarding both horses, he felt for breaks, but found nothing. He had no idea what Eren was thinking, but his omega had bandaged his eyes yet again. He hated to think of those beautiful shades of green hidden. 

Lifting Eren, he moved him from the roadside and under the shade of a large oak. He had no idea how long Eren had been laying there, the idea that someone may have just passed and left him there made him sick. Giving a low click of his tongue, his mare trotted over and he moved to pull down the bedroll, he carefully laid it out and then laid Eren on top before covering him with the riding coat. He needed to get Eren's body temperature back up before shock could sink in further. He climbed in and pulled Eren close to him. 

As Eren slept, Levi watched over him for any signs of pain. Once or twice Eren coughed in his sleep, but nothing more happened and it was mid afternoon when his mates eyes finally opened  
"Eren? Are you hurt?"  
Eren winced and covered his eyes, Levi hadn't been able to leave them covered, it'd hurt too much, but if the teens head hurt than perhaps it would have been better to leave Eren's world dark  
"I'm fine"  
Eren's tone was clearly one of disappointment and Levi felt himself becoming angry once again. He forced himself to take a deep breath  
"Hold still"  
He took the bandage and folded it over before laying it across Eren's face  
"Better?"  
"Thank you"  
The silence was defining, Levi swallowed hard  
"Do your eyes brother you?"  
"It's nothing"  
"Eren! Don't lie to me..."  
Eren let out a small sigh  
"I'm fine, really. We should get going again"

Levi watched as his stubborn omega tried to sit up, Eren coughed weakly and blood dribbled from his lips  
"Stop moving, you're hurt"  
"I'm fine Levi. Please, let's just go"  
The frown on Levi's lips only intensified, Eren was lying and he had no idea why.


	15. Chapter 15

Eren's condition only worsened, the third day out from the town, the omega came down with a fever, and Levi couldn't help but panic. They couldn't backtrack, and they couldn't move forward, instead they were forced from prying eyed they meet along the road and into the thick woods. Eren was rasping for breath and they were running low on water, still, the omega insisted he was alright.

Levi had used the herbs he head to brew tea, but they only seemed to provide temporary relief. He wiped Eren's brow carefully while cradling Eren's head in his lap, his mate whimpered softly and Levi had never felt so panicked in his life.

When they ran out of water, he was forced to move his sick mate, he stripped Eren's shirt off, but wrapped the riding coat around him, that way he could open the coat when Eren's started getting too warm. He looped the reins for the nag to the saddled and lifted Eren up with the utmost care, then pulled his into lap. Eren coughed in pain and Levi felt like a douche.

Because of the nag, he couldn't ride as fast as he'd prefer but wasn't about to cut her lose, not when she could be sold on and if worse came to worse, food. Eren clung to him weakly as they rode, the weak hold reassured him the teen was still alive.

By the time they hit the next small hamlet, Eren's lips were dried and cracked, both of them dehydrated, but Eren doubly so, he'd lost control of his bodily functions and pissed himself in Levi's hold. It was terrifying knowing Eren was dying in his arms and couldn't do anything about it. Carrying Eren close, he kicked down the door of the first house they came to, the owners scampered away from him and growled   
"Where's your bathroom"   
The woman shook as she pointed down the hall and readjusted his hold on Eren, mates breathing had worsened significantly and he was sure that any breath could be Eren's last.

The bathroom wasn't much, but it didn't need to be. He stripped Eren easily and laid him in the bathtub before turning the taps on. The smell of piss filled the room and he winced in embarrassment, for his mate couldn't. Eren's head lolled against the tubs edge and Levi parted the teens lips so he could dribble water down his mates throat. His eyes filled with tears as the water just dribbled down Eren's chin.

"Excuse me"  
He jumped as the woman spoke from behind him, he looked to her and knew how pathetic he must seem  
"Is there a doctor here?"  
The woman shook her head  
"Not lately, last one died over a year ago"  
Levi fell from his knees to his arse, the breath knocked out of him, his tears fell faster and he reached for Eren's hand, it sat limply in his own as he nuzzled against it. He kept his face buried as the woman moved into the room and the taps were turned off  
"He doesn't look very good"  
No fucking shit. It wasn't like he went around busting down doors for a living...  
"I'll wash him while you keep trying to get him to drink"  
Levi nodded, he had no other choice but to accept her help and swallow his pride.

Nursing Eren back from the brink of death was tedious, especially when it seemed like the omega had given up on life. While the woman tended to Eren, he'd been put to work fixing the door and frame he'd broken. It was boring work, and easy enough, but did little to distract him from Eren's unconscious form. Her husband was a farmer, none to pleased he'd invaded their home, but followed his wife's lead by helping how he could. But a week was a long time to wait before he finally saw Eren's green eyes again.

Even awake, Eren was painfully weak and still coughing up small specs of blood. It was so painful to watch, but the woman left them alone and Levi climbed into bed with Eren, shifting him so he was sitting in his lap with his head against his chest  
"You had me so worried"  
Eren shook his head pitifully as he coughed, and Levi rubbed his back gently  
"How about you tell me what's really going on?"  
His mate looked so sad and guilty, and Levi reached for the glass of water off the bedside table. He held it to Eren's lips so he could drink, but most of it spilt down the omegas chest and Eren shivered in response. Closing his eyes Eren slumped against him   
"I'm sick..."  
"No shit, but you'll be alright"  
Eren once again shook his head as he coughed   
"I'm the kind of sick you don't get better from"

Levi's heart began to race and his throat constricted. What the fuck was that supposed to mean? He opened his mouth, but a soft snore from Eren told him he wasn't about to get any answers any time soon.

Eren kept his silence, no matter how many times Levi asked him, he wouldn't explain. Levi was growing more and more agitated by the day, and they'd well and truly overstayed their welcome now Eren was awake. Leaving the house they left the nag behind, Levi wanted to get to the next city as soon as possible and try and get his mate some real help, and the strangers had put up with his foul mood, so it really was the least he could do.

Due to Eren's health, Levi was forced to keep a slow pace. The dust kicked up from a gallop left his mate coughing and shaking, and it wasn't long before the fever returned.


	16. Chapter 16

Crossing the border back into Paradis was easy enough, no one looked twice given that there were so many people lining the streets from all corners of the world. Levi wished Eren could see all the people and colours, he was sure his omega would love it all. He kept his mare at a walk until he finally found what he was searching the cobbled streets for. 

Looping the reins outside the building, he lifted Eren down, the immediately trying to walk on his own  
"Eren..."  
His voice was soft and gentle, but still warning his mate to let him take care of him, he looped his arm around Eren's waist and half carried him up to the physicians door. It opened before he could even knock and a tall thin man stood before him  
"Is he contagious?"  
Levi hadn't even thought to ask Eren that, but the omega shook his head and the man allowed them in.

Inside the surgery was dimly lit, a single bed sat in the corner and the man gestured towards it  
"You can sit him down there"  
Levi nodded and moved to sit beside Eren on the bed, only to earn himself a glare  
"I said he could sit, not you. I won't have you in here with all your blades"  
Levi swallowed down his growl, slipping the blades from him belt and throwing them down  
"I'm not leaving him"  
The man nodded, clearly no stranger to those wielding blades  
"Do as you see fit, but you will need to move so I can examine him"  
Eren nodded like he'd expected this and Levi moved to stand in the doorway, his eyes watching every the man's every move as he started with Eren's eyes.

When the bandage slipped away, the man let out a sigh and Levi bit down a growl  
"How long?"  
"2 years"  
The alpha frowned, feeling more than a little annoyed and discluded   
"Are you taking anything for it?"  
"I was but when I left I couldn't take it with me"  
"Did it help?"  
"For a time"  
Levi was becoming more and more confused  
"What the fuck is wrong with him?"  
Eren leant in and whispered something to the doctor and the man nodded  
"Bad blood, the kind you get from spreading being owned"  
Levi snarled in annoyance, why couldn't the man just spit things out like a normal fucking person  
"I'm sick from being a whore"  
Eren's low voice felt like a knife to the heart, Levi shook his head in denial  
"Eren..."  
"Levi. It's fine. There's nothing anyone can do. The herbs help, but it's just temporary..."  
Levi was across the room in a second, slamming the Doctor against the wall, his hands around the man's neck  
"Levi!"  
Eren dissolved into coughs and Levi shook as he forced himself to release the man and the doctor straightened his coat   
"You can wait outside"  
Levi nodded, he'd fucked up by giving into his emotions and was disgusted at himself for showing such a side to Eren. He picked his blades up and moved to the door, casting a glance back to Eren who was in the doctors arms, the man was trying to get his breathing back under control.

Sinking down against the door, Levi watched the people in the streets. Every one of them was rushing somewhere and he couldn't help but feel so angry that they got to live normal lives while Eren... he couldn't lose Eren. There had to be some way to fix his mate. Some treatment... the price didn't matter, he had money, he could make more... but he still hung his head in despair. Life wasn't fair.

Night had long since fallen before the door opened behind him. He looked up to see Eren standing behind him, bandage back across his eyes, and stood before pulling the omega close, he breathed Eren's scent in as he nuzzled against his neck  
"I've given him a list of the herbs he'll need and he knows how to brew them"  
Levi pulled a few coins from his pouch, not looking what they were as he pressed it into his palm, he didn't release Eren, he couldn't.

Guiding Eren from the surgery, Levi noticed the fever had dropped and let out an internal sigh of relief. He went to lift Eren on to the saddle but Eren shook his head  
"Let me walk"  
Levi couldn't help but feel this was a bad idea, but didn't want to deny his mate anything  
"It's dark out, can you take the bandages off at night?"  
Eren nodded and Levi's hands gently slipped the bandage free, even in the darkness Eren's eyes still sparkled  
"We'll talk after we get a room"  
Eren nodded and Levi wrapped his arm back around the teens waist, before taking the reins in the other hand beginning to lead Eren back towards the inn they'd passed earlier.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I'm still alive. I know this has been getting slow updates, but in my defence I downloaded the AoT game on my Xbox...

Sitting on the bed, Eren fidgeted with the hem of his shirt, clearly avoiding looking at Levi as he sat across from him. They'd eaten, Eren barely having more than two bites and now were just sitting in an uncomfortable silence that he was about to break   
"You said two years?"  
Eren nodded and took a shallow breath   
"That's why I was sold..."  
"To Reiner's father?"  
"Yeah. He knew I was sick... he wasn't like Reiner. He was a good man"  
Levi nodded  
"At least that's something, and your eyes?"  
"They were the first sign. The light hurts so I keep them covered, now my visions going..."  
Levi shook, his hands clenched, he'd failed Eren so badly  
"When Mr Braun got sick, he found all his omegas good homes, but because I was sick he asked if I wanted to stay. He was a good man, he never laid a finger on any of us and all the staff loved him"  
"They said you nursed him?"  
"He tried to pretend he wasn't sick and had a fall from a horse, he struck his head and he wasn't the same after that"  
Eren sniffled and Levi cursed under his breath   
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Tell you what?"  
"That you were sick"  
Eren shook his head and let out a low laugh   
"You weren't supposed to even figure out who I was, Reiner sold me and I thought I'd just die in Stohess"  
"You aren't going to die"  
"Levi, I'm sick and I'm so tired"  
"But there has to be something that can be done!"  
He was on his feet and had Eren by the shoulders before either of them knew what happened   
"I-I can't accept this. I only just got you back"  
"And that's why you should let me go"  
"God Dammit Eren! You can't give up!"  
"Levi, I am dying! It could be one year from now, it could be 5!"  
"And we could both die tomorrow! No one fucking knows when they're going to die! And I'm not leaving you die alone"  
Eren let out a sob, his arms coming up shakily to push Levi away  
"You deserve better than some like me"  
The omega was too weak to move him in the slightest, and Levi rested his forehead against Eren's  
"I love you. I love you and I won't leave you. The past doesn't matter and whatever time we both have left, it will be together"  
Eren didn't say anything and Levi released his shoulders, instead cupping his face, he wiped Eren's tears away before leaning in and kissing Eren gently.

One kiss lead to another, just as sweet and filled with a bitter sadness, he was already missing the omegas kisses. Tears of his own rolled down his face as Eren let him push him down. Levi couldn't remember ever being so gentle in his life as he stripped Eren down. He wanted to memorise every inch of the teens beautiful body, to known every dip and curve, to know every soft moan and sigh his lover made. He wanted to know it all.

Waking up the next morning, Eren looked so peaceful as he slept and the omega hadn't woken once coughing. His complexion was so much better and Levi buried his face against Eren's neck. He wanted to wake up every morning for the rest of his life like this.

When Eren woke, the omega rolled to look at him and Levi took his face gently in his hands   
"You are so beautiful"  
Eren offered him a sad smile and Levi gave him a small morning kiss  
"We still have sometime before we need to leave. Do you feel up for some shopping"  
Eren nodded, they spent another half an hour in bed before the light got too bad for Eren's eyes. He couldn't help but smile as Eren allowed him to help dress him, clearing the air had seemed to lift the weight from his omegas shoulders. He seemed to be accepting that Levi wasn't about to leave him, but he kidding himself. He wasn't about to let Eren leave him behind again.

Levi skipped breakfast in favour for buying something at the markets, once again he was plunged into the world of gaudy colours and clothes. The doctor had given Eren a list of what herbs to buy and Levi held it tight. They walked past sacks of herbs he'd never scene, all colours of the rainbow  
"Eren, do you think you could handle a few minutes with the bandages off?"  
Eren hummed and nodded, his fingers slowly taking the bandages from his eyes, he let out a small gasp  
"I thought you'd like to see this"  
Eren nodded, his eyes sparkled. He spun a slow circle as he tried to take it all, but was forced to cover his eyes again a few minutes later. Levi passed the list to a trader and the woman nodded  
"I'll take all we can"  
She was shocked for a second, but Eren took his arm  
"We can't afford that"  
"We can"  
"Then don't buy it all, I'm not the only one who needs it"  
Trust Eren to be caring about others, no one else in his position would. Levi nodded at the woman and she began measuring approximately a third of each bag of herbs out. He paid her extra, the woman hid her surprise well, but he could still tell she expected him to have short changed her. He placed the herbs into the saddle bag and then took Eren's arm again  
"Are you hungry?"  
Eren shook his head and Levi sighed  
"You need to eat more, you lost a lot of weight when you were sick"  
"It's nothing, I'll put it back on in no time, but I really can't eat anything in the morning"  
Levi wondered if Eren had been trained to avoid breakfast, or if he actually couldn't stomach it. Either way, he'd be working on it. 

They stopped a few more times at the market, Levi brought his mate some more clothes, not that Eren could see what he was doing and a nicer ribbon to tie his mates hair with, the colour green to match Eren's eyes. He also brought a thicker blanket at winter was coming and he wasn't sure when they'd reach their destination as he definitely wasn't taking Eren to Stohess.


	18. Chapter 18

Making camp for the night, Levi rolled the bedroll out while Eren mixed herbs, the alpha wrinkled his nose as Eren poured the hot water onto the mix. It fucking stunk. He waited until Eren had downed the concoction before bringing up conversation  
"Eren, if you could go anywhere, where would you go?"  
The omega sighed   
"Not this again..."  
"I'm not going to sell you"  
"You have to, its your job to deliver me"  
"And it's your job to let me love you. Now, where would you go?"  
Eren shook his head lightly  
"I have no where to go"  
"We can go anywhere in the world..."  
"Levi, we can't"  
"Eren, you don't seem to realise. We aren't the same snot nosed brats we used to be"  
"Well I'm still a whore and you've a murderer for hire. You might have changed, but I haven't"  
Levi growled in warning  
"You aren't a whore. You might have been forced to spread your legs, but not anymore. I won't let anyone else lay a finger on you!"  
Eren let out a shaky sigh  
"Sometimes I find myself almost believing you, but then I remember this isn't a dream and there are no happy endings"

The omegas words cut to the bone. Couldn't Eren see he was fucking trying, trying to save him in his own way and take him away from the life that had cause him so much pain?  
"I'm going to sleep"  
"You have to eat first"  
"I'm not hungry, good night Levi"  
The nerve of the shit. Eren had barely eaten anything at all, he was likely to end up sick all over again and Levi wasn't having it  
"Eren either you eat, or I force you to eat. Which one"  
A pained look crossed his mates face, he obviously didn't like either choice, but Levi didn't back down and finally Eren relented  
"I'll eat. But just some bread"  
It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing. He rustled through their food and pulled the thick loaf from the bottom. He tore off a a small piece and passed it to Eren, who promptly sighed at it  
"This is too much"  
"Too bad. I'm not letting you sleep until it's gone"

Levi watched as Eren choked down the bread, he knew he should feel bad but he didn't, his omega desperately needed to eat. At the rate Eren was going, he was likely to die from malnutrition before what ever disease he had caught up with him. The thought of Eren being so sick for so long only brought back the same heavy guilt he'd felt before. He couldn't even finish his own meal and wrapped it away. Stripping his blades he placed them next to their bed and pulled off his boots and shirt, before moving onto the bedroll and pulling Eren down with him. The omega said nothing as Levi moved to lay his head on Eren's chest, listening to the teens heart beat. The rhythm was heartbreakingly strong, life just wasn't fair.

A weeks ride saw them bordering on Shinganshima, even if Eren hadn't noticed, Levi had and this was where he planned to set up his life with his mate. Eren had grown up here, he'd had a good life here before everything happened. While his family might not be around anymore, Levi would be all the family he needed.

The first place he took his mate to was the inn. He booked a room for the week and could almost feel Eren giving him a curious look from under the bandages. Unlike the previous places, there were rooms on the first floor and he was told these were for the "long term" patrons. He ignored what the man was insinuating underneath social politeness, Eren wasn't a rented whore there to keep his bed warm while he tended business in town.

Once he'd settled Eren in their room, he unlocked the saddlebags and carried the whole lot through to their room. He'd made his blades seen to all, so he was confident no one would dare touch their things. Once that was done, he moved to sit by Eren's, his finger slipped between the teens long chocolate locks easily, with his hair down, his mate still could easily pass as a woman and he hated the idea of other alphas lusting over what was his. He pulled the smaller blade from his belt and tugged Eren's hair up into a high ponytail   
"Levi... what are you doing?"  
The alpha shook his head knowing Eren couldn't see him do so  
"Just hold still for a second"  
Given the sharpness of the blade, it slice through Eren's hair with no resistance and the locks fell onto the bed sheet. It was still a little long, and a little shaggy, but he smiled at the job he'd done.

Eren's hand came up to feel for his hair   
"What the fuck did you do!"  
His mate sounded so hurt and angry that Levi frowned  
"I cut your hair"  
"I can tell that much! But why?"  
"Because you're mine, I'm not having other alphas lusting after you thinking you're a woman"  
"What, like you did!?"  
Yep, his mate was mad  
"Eren, do you know where we are right now?"  
He could almost hear Eren rolling his eyes  
"Shinganshima"  
The teen let out a small gasp and stood suddenly, more hair tumbled down his back  
"Why? Why would you bring me here!?"  
"Because I want to have a life with you, a real life! You were happy here and all I want is for you to be happy!"  
"I was happy here because I had a family here! Now I have no one! Yes, I know their dead!"  
Levi reached out and grabbed Eren's wrist, pulling him back down to sit besides him  
"It was just after you were taken, I came to find them but your parents were already dead and your sister missing. I was desperate. I needed some kind of connection to you. I know they're gone, but you have me. In your family!"  
Eren shook his head firmly  
"You had no right!"  
"And you have no right to keep breaking my heart over and over! I love you. I want to be with you. I don't care what jobs I end up working here, but I want to have a life with you. A house with you. I want to wake up with you!"  
Eren didn't reply and Levi yanked the bandages off  
"Run away with me. No ones going to recognise you now. It's been years since you were here, and everyone who saw you walk in thinks your a woman. No ones going to be looking for you as a man, and even if they do, I'll slaughter them all. Eren, please"

It was the please, his omega started to cry as soon as he said please and Levi wrapped his arms around him  
"I'm not a good omega. I'm sick. I'm going to die and leave you alone again"  
"And I'm not a good alpha after all, I couldn't save you in time"  
Eren shook his head  
"You're a good alpha... even if you kill people"  
Levi snorted   
"I think that's the very definition of bad"  
Eren sniffled slightly   
"Please Eren, please stay with me until the end"  
Eren let out a small sob as he nodded and Levi's heart leapt. Eren had finally agreed to stay.


	19. Chapter 19

Levi found work sooner than he was expecting, he'd been talking to the inn keeper when a tall blonde alpha had walked in. From the hushed whispers that followed man, it was easy to tell he was an outsider. Arriving to stand a few steps away, the inn keep continued on with the conversation he and Levi had been about how hard it was to find a job in the area, no matter what skills you might posses.

Without batting an eyelid the blonde stepped to Levi's side, the alpha felt his eyes roaming over him and bit down the urge to knock the stranger on his arse. His skin crawled as his fingers inches towards his blades, it'd take Levi less than a second to slit the man's throat, the stranger wouldn't even realise what happened  
"Erwin, something I can help you with?"  
Levi looked to this Erwin guy, fuck his eyebrows were ridiculous   
"I couldn't help over hearing you were looking for work"  
Levi snorted at the man's polite tone. Definitely not from around here, still he gave a slight nod  
"That I am"  
"Are you strong? I need a farm hand for ripping fields"  
"How much you paying?"  
"We can't afford much, but we're still getting things in order, so there'll be more work down the line"  
Levi nodded, he wasn't sure he trusted the man, but temporary work with the potential for more... that would pay for any herbs and treatment Eren would need  
"We can put a roof over your head and my wife Marie's a top cook"  
"As tempting as it all is, I'm not alone"  
Erwin's eyes widened like he couldn't quite believe anyone would hang around with him  
"Well I've only got work for one... but if you change your mind or something happens I'm out on Survey rd"  
Erwin turned to the inn keeper and the man gave a sigh and Levi knew he their conversation was over. He downed the last of his drink and wandered back to the room where his mate was waiting.

Eren was sleeping when he walked in, his short hair ruffled adorably and his face peaceful. Levi couldn't help but give a small smile as he stripped his blades before toeing his boots off and climbing into bed with his mate. The moment he touched Eren, the omegas green eyes fluttered open  
"Good morning"  
Levi snorted lightly  
"It's afternoon, how are you feeling?"  
"Sleepy, really sleepy"  
Levi nodded and pulled Eren over so his omega was laying on his chest, he threaded his fingers through Eren's hair gently   
"Did you find any work?"  
Eren yawned as he finished his sentence and closed his eyes before shifting against the alpha  
"Maybe. I just met the man. Don't suppose you know anyone called Erwin?"  
Eren shook his head   
"He needs someone to rip fields, apparently he's still tying to get everything set up out there still, somewhere called Survey rd"  
"Mhmm its to the north"  
"Do you think it's worth it?"  
"We've been here two weeks, you've got nothing to lose, let's go for a ride out there tomorrow"  
Levi pressed a kiss to the top of Eren's head  
"Alright"  
Eren didn't hear his answer, his omega let out a small cute snore and Levi closed his own eyes, smiling to himself at how his omega was finally relaxing enough to state his opinion.

Eren slept until the following morning, he woke up coughing and Levi cursed, he gently shifted his mate off him and helped him sit up, they'd slept right through which meant Eren hadn't taken the herbs. He rubbed the omegas back in wide circles until Eren got his breathing back under control   
"I'll get you some water"  
Eren nodded and Levi slipped off the bed, he poured a glass out for Eren and helped his mate drink   
"Thank you"  
Every small thing he did had Eren thanking him, he'd told his mate not to, yet Eren still did  
"Do you feel up to taking a bath? Or we can take one when we get back?"  
"Bath now... you can't go to a job interview without showering"  
Levi laughed lightly at his mates cuteness  
"Eren, there's times when I've had to go weeks without showering between jobs, it's fucking gross but I'm sure I smell much nicer now than I did then"  
Eren wrinkled his nose   
"You might, but I need a bath... the warm water helps..."  
The second half of Eren's sentence was low and Levi took the glass from him with a kiss  
"I'll go talk to the inn keep, and I'll see if I can get you a mug of boiled water while I'm at it"  
Eren nodded, opening his mouth to obviously thank him but Levi bit down on his mates lip lightly and Eren sighed, pulling back Levi smiled  
"It's fine. I'll be right back"

After organising breakfast, as well as a bath for them, Levi returned to their room to find Eren was already measuring out herbs  
"You'll need to teach me how to do this"  
"I know, did I thank you for hanging your coat over the window? I can't remember, but it does help"  
"Yes you've thanked me, more than once. We can bathe now and they'll bring our breakfast and your hot water when it's ready"  
Eren nodded and went back to his herbs, Levi watched, memorising what he was watching, the measurements seemed to be equal apart from the purple flowered herb. He only put a half as much of that one in. Once done the omega nodded that he was done and Levi took his arm to lead him down to the baths.

Bathing with Eren was nice, his mate laid in his lap and let Levi clean him down and more than once Eren had fallen asleep on him. Today however, Levi's hands dipped below the water to gently tease his mate into arousal, Eren whined softly as his hands moved between the omegas thighs, while Levi mouthed at his neck. As his own arousal grew, he forgot about the fact Eren was sick, but soon his mate was coughing against him and the alpha cursed himself  
"Sorry. Let's get you out of here"  
Eren nodded, still coughing as Levi climbed from the bath and then lifted him up. He grabbed the towels from the room chair, they were still warm and he hurried to wrap the slightly thicker one around his mate. The other he wrapped around his own waist and he snagged their clothes on the way out.


	20. Chapter 20

Levi smiled as they made their way through town and out towards Erwin's, even after all the years away Eren still knew the road names and had a story for all of them. It was both sad and heartwarming that his mate had so many warm memories of this place.

Survey road was gravel like most of the place, small tufts of grass had managed to break through and nature seemed well on its away to reclaiming the road. Given they were only walking, Levi moved his hands and threaded the reins through Eren's fingers causing his mate to let out a small cry in surprise  
"Levi... you do realise I can't see right?"  
"It's fine, we're only walking and I know you know how to ride a horse for the most part"  
He could almost hear the omega rolling his eyes, and took Eren's hands in his own. Eren hummed softly as they rode and Levi found himself nodding in agreement, the air was as clear as the day was bright, and small birds could be heard chirping in the distance. He really wouldn't mind living out here if Eren wanted to.

It was a good half an hour ride until the farmhouse came into view. The thatched roof had seen better days, but the building itself was sturdy stone and thick oak beamed. He took the reins back as lead them over to the hitch post near the door, dismounting first and then lifting Eren carefully down. Eren's fingers went to tug off the bandages around his eyes, but Levi reached out and took his hand  
"Leave it. If they say anything, I'll cut them down"  
Eren shook his head with a frown  
"You can't kill everyone"  
"I can... but for you I won't, but still, leave it on. I don't want you hurting your eyes"

Taking Eren's hand, he lead the omega to the door, standing in front of his mate as he knocked. His left hand was already hovering over the his smaller blade, after all this could easily be some kid of trap. A short plain woman answered the door, clearly confused by their presence   
"Can I help you?"  
Levi backed off a little  
"I'm looking for Erwin"  
The woman nodded slowly and Eren elbowed him slightly  
"Sorry, he has horrible manners. I'm Eren and this is Levi. Erwin mentioned something about work yesterday"  
Levi watched as her face lit up   
"Oh good! He found someone! Sorry, come in, come in! He's just out the back"  
The house was sparsely decorated and a clearly in the stages of being repaired and renovated, but the woman didn't look twice at the mess.

Erwin jumped when his wife called out, but soon was smiling as he looked toward Levi and Eren   
"Thank you honey, can you make us some tea?"  
The woman sighed and left, obviously not impressed by her husbands dismissal. Erwin climbed down from the ladder he'd been on and held his hand out as approached   
"You came! I was wondering if you would. My wife tells me I always make a horrible first impression"  
Eren let out a small laugh and Levi shook his head at Erwin's confused look, before holding his own hand out  
"I'm Levi, this is my omega Eren"  
Erwin smiled, not at all disturbed by the bandaging like Levi had worried   
"Erwin Smith and it was my wife Marie who lead you through"  
Levi figured it was more for Eren's sake than his that the man felt the need to repeat what he'd already figured out  
"Why don't we take a seat"

The small outdoor setting looked about to fall apart, but Erwin threw himself down in the chair like it was the most solid thing ever made. Levi lead Eren over and gently guided him down before moving his own chair slightly closer and sitting  
"Are you alright Eren?"  
Eren jumped and nodded  
"Yes, I'm fine thank you"  
Erwin nodded and Levi wondered what Erwin had thought he'd seen in his mate, he sat a little straighter in his chair and looked Erwin in the eyes  
"What exactly do you need done?"  
His voice was colder than needed, but still warmer than his usual tone when dealing with an employer. Erwin just smiled  
"You don't need to be so guarded, Marie and I are just simple farmers, well that's the plan at least. What I need is a farm hand, someone who's strong and good with their hands. And someone who's not just going to quit when things get rough"  
Levi nodded and tensed as footsteps reached his ears, he didn't calm until Marie placed a tray of tea down. Erwin quickly look a cup and Marie glared at him  
"Sorry, my husband has no manners"  
Marie poured out two cups and placed one in front of Levi and Eren, before pouring her own and then finally Erwin's. Levi sipped his own cup before letting Eren drink, the tea was nicely brewed. Marie had done a good job. 

Sitting down, Marie looked to Erwin   
"I hope you haven't scared him off..."  
Having delivered her warning, she turned to look at Levi   
"My husband has all these huge plans, but as you can probably tell, he's bitten off way more than he chew. We need someone who'll keep him in line and doesn't mind being up with the sun. We can't afford a great deal, but the previous owner said there's a small cottage down the back of the property, and you'll be able to grow your own fruits and vegetables"  
Levi nodded slowly and Eren sought his hand, the alpha took it and laced their fingers together, he looked to his mate  
"What do you think?"  
Eren shook his head lightly  
"I already told you'd I'd stay, so the question is will you be happy?"  
There the omega went again, making him fucking happy with just a few words  
"Do you mind if we take a look at the cottage before deciding?"  
"That's fine"  
Eren gave a small squeeze of his hand. It wasn't much, but it was a start.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for putting up with this writers purely whim driven story

Settled down the back of the farm, near a small creek, the cottage was in a sad state but the moment Eren laid eyes on it... Levi knew his mate was in love. The clearing around it was over grown with thick grass and speckled with yellow daisies and a few small trees gave privacy from prying eyes. The roof thatching was missing on the the back left side, but the structure itself was sturdy and pretty advanced for workers quarters as it has its own kitchen/dining/ living room with fireplace, bathroom, mud room and two fair sized bedrooms. Erwin had waited outside while Levi had guided Eren through the interior, his mate had taken his bandages off and his eyes shone with unshed tears, clearly seeing the potential  
"It'll take about a week to get the roof done, and it'll need a thorough clean"  
Eren nodded slowly  
"If you don't like it..."  
"I didn't say I didn't like it, I just wanted to let you know. And we'll need to buy furniture and blankets and bedding and pots and pans and seeds, it may take a few months before we can truly settle in"  
Eren bit down on his lip, his gaze falling to the dirt crusted floor  
"But if you're alright with the wait..."  
The omegas head snapped up and his eyes were wide as Levi nodded, he didn't expect though that his mate would practically jump on him. He kissed his omega, happy in the knowledge Eren was happy. He helped redress Eren's eyes and lead his mate from the cottage  
"Sooo, I can start tomorrow"  
Erwin grinned broadly and Levi found himself in an awkward had shake hug, he was sure Eren would laugh at him if he saw the look of confused annoyance on his face.

Returning to the inn that night, Eren seemed to sparkle. All eyes were on him as Levi lead the omega through to their room, promptly locking the door behind them, before kissing his mates lips hungrily, he rolled his hips against Eren and received a breathy moan in reply. They all might have been staring at Eren, but only he got to touch him like this. He tugged the bandages from Eren's eyes and pressed a kiss to both temples, before sliding his hands up and tugging the teens shirt off, Eren moaned as he moved to lick and suck at the omegas neck and he growled as Eren pulled back  
"On the bed..."  
Levi nodded, he stripped down as Eren did the same, and let his omega get settled before moving between the teens long smooth legs. It didn't matter how many times he crawled between Eren's legs, his heart never stopped racing. Eren was truly his. Inside and out. Sliding his hands down his omegas thighs, he buried is face in Eren's soft pubes and inhaled his musky scent, everything about Eren was perfect, and he pressed kisses to the insides of the teens thighs before taking Eren into his mouth.

The first time he'd done it, his mate hadn't been able to cum, but now he had Eren whimpered and panting beneath him as the omega rocked his hips desperately into the alphas mouth. One day Levi would let him take him, but for now he wanted to pleasure Eren as much as possible to make up for those 4 long years of separation. Eren came with no warning, but Levi still swallowed, his hand jerked the base of the omegas erection, draining every last drop he could before pulling back and smirking. The only thing he could smell was Eren's slick sweetness, and the heaviness of the smell only showed how much his mate wanted him. After catching his breath, Eren rolled over and pushed himself up, presenting himself fully for his mate and Levi growled again, before moving in to tongue and finger his mate until sure he wouldn't cause the omega any pain.

Eren was always so hot and wet, his mate was perfectly made for him, and his insides twitched and rolled bewitchingly around Levi's erection. Levi couldn't help but lose himself to his alpha instincts, he thrust in hard and fast, desperate to knot his omega and start round two already, each time was like his love was on heat and Levi couldn't wait to spend a heat in private with Eren. He wanted to present his name to his mate, but no other time seemed as right as in heat. The idea had him growling again and Eren mewed in response, barely audible over the wet sounds and the sound of skin hitting skin. He came hard enough to see stars, his knot forced by Eren clenching hard around him as he came and they collapsed into a sweaty pile. He nuzzled omegas back, pressing kisses to Eren's spine  
"I love you Eren. Always and forever. No matter what"  
It was soft and even with the sound of his racing pulse in his ears, he still heard it  
"I love you to Levi"


End file.
